Another Point of View
by Dawn Allies
Summary: A short story thingy offshoot thingy from Cybernetic Mythologies. A Street Meowth's point of view just before the invasion happens.


A short story on what the title basically says from Cybernetic Mythologies.  
_____  
Another Point of View.  
__  
You're a City Pokemon, not a Pet, but one of the Ferals, or Street Pokemon. Fiercely territorial and for the most part, more dangerous than your average pokemon out in the Wildlands. You have to think of only yourself first then of the gang, clan or group you belong to. You keep to The Code, The Unwritten Law.   
You feel it though..   
Everyone does, some of the Ferals, all the Street Pokemon. Most strongly, those that have always been Street Pokemon as long as their lineage goes back.   
It's coming..   
Something's happening somewhere and it's going to effect EVERYTHING. And you ain't gonna be able to do jack shit about it.  
Most of you don't think anything of it, you pretend you can't feel it nagging at the back of your mind. You don't tell anyone you're scared, scared so badly you keep waking up in fits, drenched in sweat and panting heavily every time you close your eyes. You can't show a single sign of fear, if you do they'll know, and think you're not strong enough anymore. That you've gone weak, maybe you've become a Pet. The Pets aren't scared. They sit in their warm buildings with their humans and watch you go by, do your thing. They think little of you, or maybe, if you're lucky, they're scared of you.. But they know you can't get them while they're inside with their humans, so they're safe for the time being and look smug for it.   
The dark is starting to seem less friendly..   
Something's watching.. it's waiting..   
IT's coming..  
More and more of the Ferals, the Street Pokemon, they're appearing in the day.. slinking from one hiding place to another. The humans start to notice and new dangers arise. They didn't realise just how many of you there were.. But still, it's safer.. you feel it's safer during the day. You don't want to wander at night..  
It'll be here soon..  
It's becoming more obvious everyone's scared, they know something's not right. Tension is high, arguments break out at the drop of a claw. You find yourself being drawn closer to others.. that it's safer with someone else around. That they can watch out for you, that they'll help. The Code seems to of disappeared.. The Unwritten Law's breaking down.. But you feel safer, only slightly, but you feel that's better than nothing. You can't have everything.  
  
One Kat in particular was worried, hiding that from the other Street Kats was and had been hard, and it was getting worse. The Pets for the most part weren't feeling all the disturbances in the air, they were completely oblivious to it it seemed. Maybe it was their human creatures they seemed to devote themselves too? Maybe they were keeping it away? The humans didn't seem worried, well, aside from what the Kat took for normal worrisome human behaviour. But that was more worrying on his behalf than theirs. They'd been trapping and taking away a large portion of the Street animals and Ferals, way more than usual. Though the Kat excused himself, it was probably due to the fact so many of his brethren were making themselves so obvious in the day to the noisy two-footers they shared their world with. No matter, he knew how to get around humans and their traps. It was the other thing, the one naggling at the back of his mind like most everyone else. It was keeping him on edge. He couldn't sleep properly. His She's were becoming irritable with him as he became more irritable with himself and this thing that was bothering him. Probably didn't help the fact most his She's were Pets and just didn't understand.. It wasn't just the Pets though, more of those creepy Shadow types were popping up in unexpected places around the City. Taking up his own hidey-holes and snapping at him when he came too close. Not that a normal Barker, or even one of those tough Street Barkers would normally scare him, but these Shadows.. they held purpose in their steps and evil in their eyes. The Kat didn't like them one bit. He knew They knew but their feelings towards whatever this thing was, was obviously alot different to the average pokemon.  
The Kat was asking around, being careful with his questions least he arouse suspicion, making sure he asked a range of the Street Kats and the Ferals both. Ferals weren't that bad despite what alot of the other Kat's liked to say. This Kat in particular thought it better they left humans and lived out life as any self-respecting pokemon should rather than spend the rest of it in their service. A Feral was always better than a Pet and if enough generations were bred into them they'd become a Kat by right, so this Kat really didn't see the big deal.   
It was dusk and he was wandering, having spoken to alot of the various Street creatures for their answers and opinions on things. It'd taken alot of coaxing and sweet talking on his behalf to get what he wanted, but now he had it. And he really wasn't feeling any better for it, like he had somewhat half-heartedly hoped for.  
None of the Pets felt it, only some of the Ferals knew of it and even less felt even the slightest inkling and depending on if they were True Kats or Kats breed from long lines descended from a Feral of some sort really changed the result of how strongly the Kats felt it. It was odd, but having risked The Path and The Grove to get into The Wildlands two days previously to speak to those creatures that still lived in the wilds and spoken to them he was sure.  
Sure of...   
...Well, not of what was now floating in front of him on a cloud of thin black smoke sprinkled with sparks of blood reds and shiny blacks. The Kat took a moment to assess just what it was, but his mind went blank. Then the smell hit him and he staggered back with nose scrunched up in disgust, a paw waving in front of it trying to keep the putrid pong away. He both hissed and spat at the strange creature, hackles raising on end but the thing didn't seem much to care. The cloud it was sitting on just disappeared and a tangled web of leathery skin, spikes and bone spread out from behind it. A wing, kinda. It was severely shredded over what should of been smooth leather surfaces and in one too many places the Kat could see bone crusted with blood and pus. But then, the rest of the creature didn't seem much better. Patches of fur missing all over, blood crusting dirt, mud, bile and many other things the Kat did not care to think of to its body. Green and yellow pus mixed over it's body in different places between the fur and crusted blood. But that wasn't the worst of it. The thing was missing half it's tail, this didn't mean that it only had one end. No it had the complete length of the tail, it just showed bone and muscle along the complete bottom half, right up to it's diamond point tail, missing all the fleshy bits that should of been there to hide the innards. Then there was the three toes on it's left hind foot dangling by single threads of flesh as the bones seemed to of been misplaced. It had nothing but a thin bony thigh on the opposite leg which was somewhat better. The tiny front arms compared to what should of been large back legs seemed for the most part perfectly fine, excluding the missing paw digit or two. The Kat found he thought the face the worst part. Mostly as there was one ear, smeared in fresh blood and where the other one should of been there was just a gory lump of fur, skin and fat that had made up the left side of it's face, that is until it had been pulled away and wrapped around itself then stuffed into the spot where the ear should of been. The added bonus of the blue colouring from the left eyeball smeared in a line up from the eye-socket to where the ear should of been didn't help, especially with threads of the vines that attach the eye to it's socket still stretched to it's maximum between the eye-socket and the squished eyeball.  
The Kat understood perfectly well why this creature stank so badly, it was worse than those rotten fish stuff behind one of the markets with a litter of dead Kits tossed in, crawling with maggots he'd found once. And the thought of those had made him sick for ages. He wasn't looking forwards to after this meeting and was most grateful for the fact he hadn't eaten all day due to his questioning. So when he finally did retch there was nothing to throw up.  
It was a moment or two before the Kat actually realised there was a sound ringing somewhere inside his head and that it'd been going on for a while. Some sort of laughter, high pitched and ear cringing, though that made no difference, the sound was literally inside his head. The Kat knew of psychics, he'd made the mistake when young of trying to steal a meal out from under the nose of a drowzing Hypno and just as he thought he'd got away with it, found his mind invaded by the larger creature. So frightend of the booming power of the voice inside his head and the way it searched through his mind with ease he'd vowed never to do wrong of a psychic again. This was different though, he could feel the power of the creature stretching out in his mind with the echoes of it's giggling in his head, but it wasn't looking for anything. It also was also exceedingly creepy as well as frightening. From the points where the creature's voice touched his mind he could feel the creature itself and the Kat severely disliked it. There was a kit's like playfulness and curiosity of the world mixed with that of the hatred and violence of a vengeful She after her litter has been killed by another.   
The Kat took a step back and the creature just laughed harder, cocking it's head to the side and blinking at him with it's single working eye. What was it going to do? He had no idea.  
It spoke.  
Oh now look what we have here.. A lonely lil' kitty witty.. All on his lonesome. Looking for something maybe? Oh yes, it is isn't it.. The thing frowned at him as it slowly floated closer before smirking in amusement at the Kat cringing backwards, away from it, gagging at the putrid smell wafting from the thing to himself. Tsk tsk, lil' kitty witty's been trying to find out what's going on.. I must say, that's fairly clever for something that's been alive for so short a time and has so little brain power. It smirked again as it came nose to nose with the Kat, holding the Street Pokemon's gaze with it's one working eye. Poor lil Kitty Witty's not going to have to worry much longer.. But maybe we can be nice to it.. Tell it what it wants to know? Oh course there'll be a price.. But everything has a price now doesn't it lil' kitty witty.. It was sneering at him and the Kat could tell the thing had absolutely no love for him or his kind, the Kat somewhat doubted this thing had love for anything aside from maybe itself actually.   
Trying not to regurgitate those few contents within his stomach the Kat attempted a reply to the thing while it paused, "Wha-what are you..?"   
Oh now isn't that such a clever question, the Kat cringed at the sarcasm but waited as patiently as he could, But as previously stated by myself, lil' kitty witty doesn't have much brain power does it.. But for an answer... It's voice lowered and single working eye danced with amusement as it looked over the Kat, I'm what a lil' kitty witty like you's nightmares are made of.. I'm the beastie at the end of the dark cave.. The thing that'll grab you from out of the dark on those scary howling nights.. I'm many many things.. But then, as I can see -and believe me I can see every little thing in your lil' kitty witty mind,- you were thinking that when you first spied me, though now I believe you realise I'm real. As real as any other creature you've seen before, of course unlike any other creature you've seen before. Your pathetic kind have forgotten all about Us, you don't remember as it used to be. Before all this happened, the creature waved a paw around them as it stood back, indicating everything around them. We shaped this world before them. We ruled this world. True Lore was real. Pokemon knew respect for their betters, It sneered at the Kat with pure disgust. But it's changing again and for the better this time.. This time there will be no mistakes. We wont be taken down! There's no longer anyone out there to keep us down.. All you puny mortals have forgotten the old ways, you have no ability anymore.. There's none among you that have the power.. You've lost all chance of winning this time!  
It was dancing around gleefully in the air now. Tail whipping this way and that as the Kat stood frozen, watching, horrified by something he had no chance of fully understanding within his lifetime.   
But he was beginning to realise..   
He now had a face for that feeling that'd been in the back of all the Street Pokemon's minds.. A proper answer of sorts to his questions.. And it was much worse than he could of ever imagined.   
The Kat slowly managed to pull as many of his wits together as he could possibly gather.  
"Ar-are you.. Are you the thing that- ..that's been coming... ... ..Are you 'It'?"  
The thing stopped in mid-loop of it's current aerial dance and looked down at the Kat with amusement before bursting out into crass laughter inside his head.   
Oh poor lil kitty witty.. You're scared aren't you? Just starting to realise what's really going on.. It's so much much worse than you thought isn't it? Well of course it is, it's beyond anything such as yourself could imagine. Much more complicated than something with your low intelligence level could fully comprehend... Scarey isn't it? It sneered again to the Kat. Again nose to nose with the thing the Kat didn't even notice the smell, he was too petrified to understand anything other than the words ringing around inside his head, and even those he was having trouble with.  
No, I'm sorry lil kitty witty... I'm not 'It'.. I'm just a messenger..  
Suddenly it was gone, leaving the Kat alone in the alley, staring at the space the creature had been occupying less than a second before..  
Before he could gather his wits about him, the Kat's body did something it'd been wanting to do since it'd come within close contact of the creature. The Kat emptied his stomach out onto the alley in font of him. Next taking the short period of time afterwards to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He didn't get very long as there was one final thing to be said to the Kat.  
.."IT's" still coming..   
With it's final note the Demon was gone. The last thing the Kat ever saw was a blinding flash of red light from the skies above that bathed everything in a bloody crimson.  
___  
___  
A review thingy on this would be nice, just to know what anyone thought, or even if anyone read this x.x; *wavies* Bye! 


End file.
